newdodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Young
History: As If Time Had Stopped So. Technically, there are two versions of Allison. The first from when John Connor was the leader of the resistance, and the second from when he wasn't because John Connor frog-leaped over his own future. We are going to focus on the former. Allison's parents are Claire and David Young from Palmdale, and she was born on July 22nd 2008. Allison's mother was a music teacher who was teaching her the piano, and her father was an architect that taught her how to draw. Her last birthday, before the war began, was in Griffith Park. All of her friends were there, and her father promised her a silver mountain bike on her next birthday. But she didn't celebrate her birthday the next year (2011), because both of her parents and two-thirds of the world were wiped out in the fire of Judgement Day. It is not exactly clear on how a 3 year old girl survived Judgement Day alone, but there is a sort of implication that Derek and Kyle Reese might have picked her up at some point in the ruins of Griffith Park. Given Derek Reese's reactions to the Terminator that has her appearance, it is very likely that they were all close. Allison spent most of her time living in Resistance bunkers and eating "garbage" for dinner. At some point, she became close to John Connor. She's given a bracelet that only people close to Connor receive, and access to his top secret bunker. She was, in fact, sleeping with John Connor and this relationship was exploited by Skynet when it had machines capture her in an attempt to replace her with a machine that for the most part did succeed. Their relationship is no doubt why John chose to communicate mostly with the reprogrammed Cameron Phillips, who replaced her. Personality: Still I Was Numb With Fear Allison is stubborn. Ha ha. There's more to it than that, obviously. Behind it. 19 years of living through a war, through machines, through fighting in the resistance. Being as stubborn as her mother was, and not letting the people she loves and cares about get away with letting themselves get hurt or letting themselves get killed. Protecting them, because she can and she wants to. To being stubborn enough, strong enough to face a machine down, a machine that looks exactly like her or maybe does not and not tell it a damn thing. It wants to hear from her. But, she's easily provoked. Into fighting. Into being frightened. Into self-sacrifice. Her sense of self-preservation is fairly low, maybe as a result of being the only one in her family to survive Judgement Day. Most definetly as a result of that. She will run if given the chance to escape from something. Of course she will. But if the same opportunity presented it's self to her when she had a chance to save Derek Reese or Kyle Reese or John Connor? Not so much. She’s clearly a smart girl, she’s able to outwit metal for a time and she has a long memory. Hell, the girl remembers her second birthday, though that could also be because her third came along right after Judgement Day. She knows how to program metal and robotics, she can dance and she can play the piano. She's got some skills. Appearance: But Still I Wanted To Go HEIGHT: 5'7" WEIGHT: 120 HAIR: Medium brown, originally. Dark brown with highlights now (thanks Amy) EYES: Brown DISTINGUISHING MARKS: Scars on arms, legs and back. Laser-barcode tattoo on arm, 091601431706. She's a pretty girl, considering how she grew up and where. Long, if unkempt, brown hair that the machine that will eventually replace her in one timeline described as 'beautiful'. She got a hair cut in New Dodge, as well as a coloring. Some sort of attempt at distancing herself from the machine girl. Like most people in the future, she has scars. Burns, and gunshot wounds. Cuts from being attacked by metal. A laser barcode on her arm where she was tagged by Skynet. The clothes that she wore, generally any sort of military clothing that the Resistance has managed to pick up, were usually worn until threadbare. This is something she's trying to work on. Something she's having an easier time of now that she's got more than the APS clothing and scrubs. (Thanks, Cameron) She has boots that she keeps as well as possible, and a silver bracelet that denotes she is part of Connor's unit. Boomtown History: And the Blaze of Fire Did No Hurt Upon Me She's had a bit of a time of it in New Dodge. She very quickly made a few friends, and she's very glad for that. There are people that she trusts here. It's not quite the family she had back home, but time will tell. When Allison first arrived, she had the impression that if she stayed back home she would die. She has very little idea how true this is, or at least she didn't until Cameron arrived (and left). Shortly after she arrived, Allison had a bit of a break with reality after some...issues discussing robotics with quite a few people. She hurt herself very badly, and if not for Hal Yorke and Kate Cordello, she might very well have died. Thankfully, they were there. She does, however, blame herself for Hal's reactions and later abandonment of the settlement. Allison had begun a project, working on altering medical nanites that she had been given. However, they were stolen and she is not sure by who or why. She has also been undergoing medical training from the holographic doctor, and playing the piano again. She's also considering starting back up with dancing. The fact that John Connor's mother has come to New Dodge amazes her, just a little bit. Category:Characters Category:Medical Category:Government Category:Canon: Terminator